


檀九LOG

by fueko



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: LOFTER 2017-2018？左右的搬运是fueko本人，来AO3避难了
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Kujou Kiriya, 檀九, 黎贵 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 无题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017.08.19  
> 几年没写正经同人文，有点点少女了(。)  
> TV43话的延伸，两人独处是坠吼的！  
> 稍微让社长以名相称了，在我看来日本人互相喊名字是一件很亲切的事！  
> 嗑了两天doctor mighty的卡带试听，开心...

檀黎斗在电子监狱里控诉他的不满，连屏幕都震了几震。  
"好，解散。"迅速无视檀黎斗神四个字，九条贵利矢挥挥手让永梦和poppy也别去理会这个家伙。挑着眉毛看他继续在游戏机里说着胡乱的话。  
"呃？！"胸口突然剧烈地抽痛，一个趔趄匍匐在了地上。这熟悉的病毒侵入感让自己猛然意识到了什么。  
"gamedeus病毒...复活了啊，因为那家伙。"

躺在CR的病床上辗转反侧，还没治好多久又感染上的感觉糟透了。好不容易能稍微缓缓，刚从监狱里放出来的那个家伙吵醒了九条贵利矢。  
"吵死了！"  
刚刚还在自称天才的人立刻噤声。

一屁股坐上会议室的凳子，靠着椅背迷糊起来。贵利矢觉得不光身体累，心情也很累。和檀黎斗共处一室的机会与日俱增，反而让人觉得没那么痛快。  
复活之后这家伙就露出本性，成天念叨着神的才能，不然就缩在房间对着电脑敲敲，偶尔还出来喝喝咖啡……怎么这么悠闲。  
"社长さん...呃啊，头好痛。看来你又依靠自己的能力出狱了啊。"  
"哈哈哈哈！你以为我是谁，我可是檀黎斗S——"  
"好好好，烦死了神。"  
连吐槽都变得无力了，这病毒还真是猛烈啊。  
忍不住趴在桌子上的贵利矢想着。

喝咖啡的间隙偶尔瞥了一眼贵利矢的睡颜，比平时的他少了一份敌意。头上还有很多的汗珠滚落下来，估计很辛苦吧。不过一般人就是一般人，对病毒束手无策呢！  
抽了两张桌上的纸巾，习惯性地叠成方块，随便抹了抹贵利矢的额头，差点把他弄醒，赶紧收手故作镇定继续啜咖啡。  
关心人这事...有多少年没做过了？啊，还要感谢poppy，让我回忆起了很多事。人的温暖也好，感情的蕴味也好。稍微有些甜蜜的东西混进了咖啡里，心情变得酥酥麻麻的。

稍微、用手指挑开了粘在他额头的发丝，凑近贵利矢的脸颊好好端详了他。甚至能感受到平稳呼吸的热气喷在脸上。  
"きりや｡"  
最终也只是露出了微笑，把那几个字藏了起来。


	2. 关于那什么的花火大会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017.8.22  
> 大家好，我又来写社车了   
> 还是很少女的梗，不愿意虐(。)  
> 车车可能有点直男倾向，他确实很直，戏里戏外都一样。  
> CP向ooc有  
> 我不说应该不会有人知道是东京虐狗大会梗(?)  
> 祝食用愉快

"什么情况啊这是..."   
瞥了一眼身边乖乖坐着等待烟花的檀黎斗。   
原本是永梦的提议，医生们难得有个能休憩的假期，于是就决定了最有夏天气息的花火大会。   
话是这么说，从大概一小时前，永梦借着买小吃的藉口走丢了人，担心他去寻找的明日那也没有归还。加上拥挤的人群，渐渐地把熟悉的面孔尽数冲散…噢，大概无证医那个小子是被妮可带跑的吧。总之，回过神来的时候，身边只有这个人还跟着自己。   
"为什么只剩你在了啊？！"   
"而且这地方看花火超适合的喂、...有身高的优势真不赖。"   
"请闭嘴，lazer，你打扰了我对烟花的专注。"   
"哈？"   
花衬衫的贵利矢有点不开心了。   
翻箱倒柜也没找出一套合适的和服来，开始工作之后反而一股劲贴着潮流走，关于节日气息的服饰，大概全都被忘在脑袋的最后部了。所以，很奇妙地成为了CR小分队唯二没有穿和服的人，还有一个就是檀黎斗。   
抠抠腿上的破洞裤补丁，扭头打量这个同样没穿和服的社长。这人的私服大概只有西装外套、西装外套、西装外套…哦哦，那边有妹子靠过来了，想搭讪吗？嗯嗯？？？   
"是两个人？这位高一些的小哥，我们可以交换line帐号吗？"  
"抱歉，我不用line。"   
"诶~~~~~"   
耍什么帅啊这家伙！有妹子找你要sns帐号还不好吗！都不向我要啊都！   
朝着他呲牙咧嘴使劲做鬼脸。 然而檀黎斗还是跟没事人一样继续望着天空发呆，好像错过了一秒烟花就会窒息。 

只好倚靠在旁边的石头墩上刷起了推特，手机的荧光照进眼睛里亮亮的。漫不经心地拆开攥在左手很久的棉花糖，甘甜的糖粉融化在嘴里。   
如果这个时候有更加可爱的人在旁边就好了，夏天啊，两个人分享的棉花糖，妹子羞涩的侧脸…跟一个大男人还是宿敌一起就。呃。   
稀里呼噜地嚼吧了好几口棉花糖，却发现它少的速度惊人。一看发现有只手正在揪自己没吃过的部分，还意外地修长纤细——那也不能抢我的吃的！ 

烟花伴着贵利矢啪地打开檀黎斗的手的音效绽放了。   
所有的声音都融在了轰隆的爆炸声里，同样也听不见檀黎斗正在说的事情。夜空添上了艳丽的色彩，星星的光辉被烟花的炫目所掩盖，不如说更加突显了这样难得的场景。 恍惚着被抢走了整个棉花糖，正想抗议，檀黎斗动了好几次嘴唇，却完全不知道他在讲什么。   
"su sushi？"   
他的脸突然放大。 

混着糖粒子的柔软感覆在了嘴唇上，还有一股子男士香水味。……怎么，那么地熟悉。   
又一次的花火炸开了。连着，贵利矢狂跳不止的心脏。


	3. 共感

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017.9.13  
> 小破车终于开了起来，反正就是很难吃  
> R18注意！R18注意！人物严重ooc注意！雷的赶紧走啊别怪我不客气(?)  
> 大概是自己想吃才写了出来，不过腿肉真心不太好吃，唉(。)  
> 真希望有更多的檀九粮可以吃！  
> 不打多的TAG是怕别家踩雷，怂

雨水，冰冷地浸透了全身。发梢、衣领、裤腿。猩红色的液体顺着脸颊滑落，下渗入地表。

所有感官的感觉都在快速衰退，仿佛被丢进过山车一般绝顶的眩晕模糊了双眼，没有办法拒绝，没有力气去阻止。只能够眼睁睁地看着"杀手"的身影变近。

难以呼吸。

这就是，死亡吗?

深夜2时。

黏糊的快感从肢体末端沿着神经传进脑内，贵利矢只能模糊地紧紧抱住面前那个人的脖颈，忍耐住身下猛烈的撞击。

檀黎斗叼住了面前人吞咽上下滚动的喉结，粗糙的舌尖腻在上面又接上犬齿的反复刮擦，留下淫靡的深红印记。贵利矢发出了断续的喘息和抽气声，他被疼痛和愉悦融化地直不起身子，臀肉被粗暴地掰开，性器一遍又一遍地捅进穴内。

"kami...呃啊，好痛...哈啊.."

从来没有体验过的，被人这样压在身下狠狠羞辱的感觉。又好像是再次被这个人打倒一般，全身都在颤抖着，,想要喊出拒绝的话语，却只能发出软糯带着鼻音的喘息。

他身上古龙水的气味钻进鼻孔里，混着两人散在空气中体液的味道，这似乎让这场情爱变得情趣了不少。晶亮的液体在肉体的碰撞之下飞溅起来，洒落在凌乱不堪的双腿间。檀黎斗又狠狠地吻上贵利矢已然沾上唾液的嘴唇，口腔也全然被他塞满。

这样真的好吗..

同居的日子不过数日，因为身份的特殊被迫放在一起的两人。都是成熟而又有正常生理需求的男性，偶尔摩擦一点也没什么。 只不过是。为了寻求感官的慰藉，还像人类时那样，清晰而又透彻的感觉。

"檀...黎斗...啊啊!"

"你很烦。"

说不出来，自己快要到达极限这种话。眼前闪现大量白色的火花，电流感-路从交合处攀.上了脑后勺，酥麻无比。

檀黎斗察觉到了那敏感而又柔软的地方，性器抵着肉壁的褶皱一口气向上顶入，刺激得贵利矢一下子绷紧了脚趾，差点就要滑出屈辱的眼泪。性器不争气地射出了白浊，滴落在檀黎斗未脱下的衬衫之上，留下点点白斑。

贵利矢难为情地闭上了眼睛，耳边凑.上来的热气流让他更加羞红了耳朵。

"貴利矢...真是不器用啊."

顶撞的速度变得更快，本就淫荡的肉棒撞击声此时被放大放急，释放过后的肉穴更加紧致地吞住他往里顶的性器，粘腻的液体狠狠地被带出而后又深入。

搭在胯骨上的双手加大了力气，一口气释放了积蓄许久在体内的精液，即使隔着保险套也能感受到那温热的喷发，不自觉地夹紧了双腿。檀黎斗在最后亲吻着贵利矢的肩窝，像抚摸猫那样轻抚他弓起的背脊。

..已经，结束了啊。真是的，神啊..你也有坏心眼的一面呢。"


	4. 本应相敌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017.09.15  
> R18  
> 有手铐play  
> 人物严重ooc注意，语言匮乏注意  
> 高产的原因是受了樱花妹的刺激(并不是  
> 祝食用愉快！

"只不过是，区区天才玩家和天才游戏制作者。凭借你们，是阻止不了的。"

放下狠话的贵利矢眼中闪着轻蔑的意思,即刻散为橙色的数据消失殆尽。

贵利矢又回到了那个被"杀死”的小巷。吐过谎言之后总是会回到这里,让曾经死亡前那些绝望与不安来赎掉这份欺骗带来的焦虑。

时机仍未成熟。

所以继续扮着说谎的角色。孩童时候的我一直想着成为英雄 ,后来发现做英雄身边的助推力也很好。就是那个吧、虽然是恶役，但其实是让主角升级的帮手,最后被主角感动成为了他们的同伴..哈哈。

思绪被机械的空鸣声打断了，片状物拼出了檀黎斗子然一人的身影。

"你想做什么? "并不感到太意外的贵利矢。"不可原谅啊，竟然用区区这个词来形容神。九条贵利矢。"

檀黎斗就抱着臂站在那儿，面无表情地凝视着他。从原地起身，一步步逼近贵利矢，最终，整个将他压在了墙壁之上。

"别乱来。"

贵利矢的双手被高出他许多的人反剪到身后，啪嚓地扣上了冰凉的金属物体一--挣不开，甚至连数据化都没有办法做到。

“让你做了试验品，感到荣幸吧，毕竟是神赐予你的东西。

"你有多恶趣味?放开我!"

"我早就说过，别再靠近我。”

这句话贴着耳根，热气激地贵利矢弓起腰，略愠怒地加重了呼吸想要抗拒。檀黎斗狠狠捏住了下颚迫使他收了声，两人的舌粗暴地纠在一起。

没办法推开这个乱来的家伙。贵利矢的肩膀强烈颤动着，无法闭合的口腔溢出唾液滴湿下颚不温柔的亲吻直到舌根都有些生疼才作罢。唇与唇之间拉出淫靡的银丝，屈辱地扭开头颅。

啊,天才。”.特地在这里做这种事?你还真是无情从消失之后就没再触碰过的仇人。

明明是站在相反方向的人，为什么又像这样被贪恋身体,也思念起他曾经的脸呢。

贵利矢被换了个体位，脸蹭上了墙壁。不知道什么构造的金属手铐发出清脆的撞击声，又被檀黎斗紧紧拉起。他环住人的腰去拉开碍事的皮带，隔着内裤揉捏贵利矢半挺立的性器。

太过久违的刺激容易过头，腿软了几分。又加上粗糙骨感的手伸进衬衫揪住乳尖凌辱的动作,脑袋都有些断片。

“啊.不行，至少先放开手。"

"绑着才比较好噢?"

檀黎斗小心翼翼地吻着贵利矢颈后的碎发，手中的物什粘腻了了起来。他很久没有品尝过这个人了，渴求大于一切。自己的性器也肿胀得不行，抵上了贵利矢的臀肉反复摩

粗略地用润滑剂涂抹过一遍,炽热的肉棒就无防备地捅进了甬道。褶皱合着插入的动作抚平而又立起，贵利矢激灵了一下，险些站不住脚。他看不见檀黎斗的脸,却被这个体位看光了私密的部位, 羞耻得不行。"别看那种地..呃啊啊..檀黎斗.. "

檀黎斗俯下身舔舐着猎物的脖颈，产生了些许想要咬下去的冲动。下半身只是按照本能律动了起来，然而每次都往更深了顶。“叫我神。"

双手没办法撑住墙壁，只有脸抵住抽插的冲击。贵利矢难耐地抓紧了自己的衣角接受快感，一波波地冲上脑壳炸出火星来。男人肿大的性器一-遍又一遍撑开狭小的肉壁，又顶到不知道多深的地方。前端每次蹭到敏感之处时,都像是电流一样贯穿了全身的酥麻

"哈、哈啊啊....

快要到达高潮了，怀着被这个人侵犯的羞耻和阔别已久的想念,酸胀爬上了贵利矢的鼻腔，他闭上了眼睛。

白光几次掠过脑内，精液从忍耐许久的端口喷涌出来,射到靠着的墙壁上。檀黎斗在最后几次抽插结束释放在了贵利矢的体内，微热的体液灌入射精后小小痉挛的肉穴之中，让它被顺着填满。

呼.... "

余韵之后的两人都有些疲惫，但还是把贵利矢掰回来面对自己。

嘴角落下轻柔的亲吻，双手摆脱了手铐的限制，能够好好地抱住面前这个人。

不知哪里经过的车辆轰呜声盖过了贵利矢最后的话语，他对着檀黎斗一字一句。  
"黎斗。"


	5. 指と舌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017.09.22  
> 还没怎么写完，我实在困啦！  
> 最近军训都没什么时间写东西，随便码一码脑洞  
> 腿肉很难吃，想吃更加可口的粮QvQ

檀黎斗的手一直都很漂亮。  
骨架突显出流畅的曲线，手背的软骨随着动作勾勒出形状，不由自主地会让人被吸引。

啊啊，看入迷了。  
贵利矢把头撑在桌子上，直盯住檀黎斗的手。他渐渐玩弄起黎斗的手指来，从指根揉搓到第二关节，顺着细细的指纹一路抚摸到指尖的圆形漩涡，反复转圈。指尖被两根手指捏紧，指甲抵住了贵利矢最敏感的指心。  
温暖感，像是让心底翻起了蜂蜜一般的甜意，柔柔地捻在触感里。  
这或许是恋人之间的特权吧？这样无防备地被抓住手，并且……  
十指相扣在了一起，掌心贴住掌心。

"跟你的肤色差还真不是一点啊，神。"

檀黎斗就着两人紧握的双手，把贵利矢拉进怀里。空出来的另一只手捏住了他的下巴，拇指摩挲起贵利矢泛白的嘴唇。

"喜欢？"

指头按入了贵利矢的口腔之中，舌头不由自主地推挤异物，这让拇指很快被唾液浸湿。贵利矢有些没反应过来，舌尖的粗糙和指尖的纹理合在一起。传来了涩感，他想要推开这个强硬的人。  
"哈啊、唔..."  
"那么，品尝一下如何？"

这次换作了食指伸进更深的地方，含住手指的贵利矢脸上出现了一个长条的凸起。他含糊不清地表达拒绝的意思，却又不敢关上牙齿怕咬到那位社长大人。  
只能温顺地听话。  
手指在与舌头共舞，把本想往右翻转的舌根掰到它相反的方向。口腔内弹性的内壁贴住指腹，舌根和舌尖一起把唾液搅和到与手指在一起。水声黏糊地从那里发出来，伴着一些贵利矢吞不下去的唾液。

"好孩子。"


End file.
